Maldição de Clãs
by Tamara-nee
Summary: O destino será mesmo como dizem? Almas gêmeas existem? E maldições? Para eles, a vida é um segredo, sua existência trás medo as pessoas normais e isso os coloca em risco. Mas também pode haver guerras entre seus clãs, mesmo iguais, são diferentes. O que se pode ser feito numa situação como essa? O que pode quebrar a maldição que enlaça seus destinos para sempre?
1. Prólogo

_Um meteoro caíra na Terra há um século, na região de Kyoto, Japão, levantando uma nuvem dita como tóxica. A cidade foi completamente evacuada, porém os moradores num raio de 50 km tiveram seu DNA alterado. E isso foi hereditário através das futuras gerações e continua sendo nos dias de hoje..._

25 de março de 2021 - Tókio, Japão.

Algumas pessoas dizem que encontramos nossa alma gêmea por acaso, meus pais falaram que encontramos quando vemos alguém com a mesma transformação, eu já digo que essa chatice toda não existe! Isso mesmo! Alma gêmea? Por que eu, Uzumaki Naruto, acreditaria em algo assim?!

Tudo bem que meus pais têm uma transformação parecida e tudo o mais, e que já vi outros casais da mesma forma, mas isso não quer dizer nada! Foi mera coincidência o fato de terem se encontrado e dado no que deu, não era algo destinado como dizem!

Pois bem, enquanto divago por aí, estou caminhando calmamente pela rua, preparando-me para mais um dia cansativo de aula. Não sei por que ainda me obrigam a ir à escola, já sei mais do que preciso pra me virar no mundo, ou ao menos no meu mundo. Meus pais deveriam estar agora rindo da minha cara de certo, sempre fazem isso.

Acho que já falei meu nome, não? Por garantia, sou Uzumaki Naruto, 15 anos, filho único de Namikaze Minato e Uzumaki Kushina, importantes empresários do ramo farmacêutico. Nossa família é uma das descendentes dos moradores que sofreram as mutações no século passado e, de alguma forma, isso nos trouxe prestígio e sorte, além de outros pequenos detalhes que deixarei de lado por hora.

Estou andando mais devagar acho, também, falta menos de 5 minutos de caminhada para chegar a minha prisão:

- Ei Naruto! – alguém me chamou.

Olhei para trás e deparei-me com um fantasma com sorriso falso e uma camisa do uniforme que deixava a mostra parte da barriga:

- Como sempre gay né Sai? – dei um sorrisinho

- E você mais tapado que jegue não?

Era o primeiro dia de aula depois das desejadas férias de verão e parecia que já começaria com algumas provocações básicas. Chegamos à frente do portão da prisão, quer dizer, escola.

Ah! Devem estar se perguntando por que eu estava debatendo sobre almas gêmeas, não é mesmo? Bom, é porque meus pais disseram que esse ano eu encontraria alguém finalmente. Não que acredite em algo assim, como disse mais cedo...


	2. Capítulo 1 - Colega de Quarto

Um grupo de amigos estava reunido próximo a uma árvore, estavam pondo as novidades em dia quando viram dois novatos entrando pelo portão:

- Tsc, mais pirralhos...

- Não fale assim, Sasuke... – o único rapaz de cabelo comprido se manifestou – Você era um ano passado também...

- Olha a camisa que aquele garoto está usando! – uma jovem de cabelos rosados exclamou – Duvido que a diretora permita algo assim!

Enquanto o grupo avaliava na maior cara de pau os alunos novos que passavam, Naruto e Sai seguiram para a suposta sala, estavam no 1º ano e segundo o mapa, ela deveria ficar no bloco C, send os dormitórios. Sim, era um colégio interno, por isso o louro comparou tanto com uma prisão:

- Estavam encarando a gente...

- Deixa eles pra lá, Naru-chan... – o amigo o abraçou – Seremos felizes só nós dois!

- Para de viadagem, Sai! – o Uzumaki o empurrou pra longe enquanto ria.

Os garotos voltaram a se concentrar na busca pela sala, a aula começaria em 15 minutos e ainda nem haviam entrado no bloco.

Eram amigos desde a infância, por ambos descenderem da mesma família de moradores e morarem na mesma região, então, de certo ponto, eram parentes em algum grau distante. Sabiam que havia mais pessoas como eles espalhadas por todo o Japão, mas sinceramente não tinham muita curiosidade de descobrir.

O primeiro período de aula foi de apresentações e explicações de normas do colégio, roteiro do ano letivo e todas aquelas baboseiras. As aulas se dividiam em dois períodos: o matutino, composto por matérias teóricas, das 7:00 às 11:30; e o vespertino, com matérias extracurriculares por escolha dos alunos, cada tarefa com seu horário predestinado.

Sai quisera comer antes de escrever-se para as extracurriculares, porém o Uzumaki decidira ver aonde era seu quarto:

- Bloco B, nº 1021... – o louro andava pelos corredores observando as numerações nas portas – Onde está?

Finalmente encontrou e suspirando pôs a chave na fechadura, soubera que iria compartilhar o quarto com um aluno mais velho e estava temeroso com isso, lentamente girou a chave e abriu a porta.

Naruto ficou boquiaberto, sabia que o colégio era um dos mais famosos do Japão, mas nunca imaginou que os dormitórios seriam daquela forma. Havia duas camas de casal, uma de frente pra outra, no teto um candelabro pendia iluminado, dois guarda-roupas embutidos feitos de canela ao lado de cada cama. Ainda tinha uma porta de vidro que dava para a sacada e ao lado uma escrivaninha comprida com duas cadeiras; no canto da parede à direita, havia outra porta de canela que deveria ser do banheiro. E o que mais impressionou o garoto, as paredes eram brancas com exceção das duas onde ficavam as cabeceiras das camas, uma era de um azul escuro e a outra alaranjada:

- Wow...! – andou devagar até sua suposta cama e sentou-se – Que quarto!

- O que está fazendo aqui? – uma voz veio da porta do banheiro.

Naruto virou-se assustado e deparou-se com um rapaz mais alto, de pele clara e cabelos negros juntamente de olhos frios, o encarando enquanto colocava a toalha sobre os ombros:

- Ah! Gomen...! Sou Uzumaki Naruto... Err... Vou ficar nesse quarto também...

- Hunf...

O mais velho caminhou até o armário e pegou uma blusa qualquer, vestindo-a como se nem se lembrasse da existência do outro ali:

- Er... Qual é o seu nome?

- Para que quer saber?

- Pensei que seria bom já que vamos compartilhar o mesmo quarto! – o louro disse animadamente.

- Hunf... Uchiha Sasuke...

O Uzumaki observou o garoto a sua frente, ele não parecia ser alguém de muitas palavras nem sequer social, seria uma convivência complicada pelo jeito, no entanto quem sabe com o tempo ele não conseguisse fazer o outro se comunicar de forma que o entendesse.

O moreno resmungou; ter que dividir o quarto com um novato, onde estava sua querida sorte nesses momentos? Tinha que ser justo aquele pirralho ainda, quando o vira entrando pelo portão já imaginara o problema que deveria ser.

Sasuke detestava pessoas extrovertidas e alegres demais e, para sua enorme felicidade, o botaram pra conviver justo com alguém assim.

Voltou-se para trás e viu o mais novo o observando, mais um resmungo, jogou-se na cama e fechou os olhos:

- Você não vai se inscrever pras extracurriculares? – Naruto ficou confuso.

- Hm...

- Não tem problema em não ir?

Passaram-se alguns segundos e não houve resposta, o Uzumaki supôs que o outro havia dormido, então saiu do quarto em silêncio e foi encontrar-se com Sai.

Caminhava pelos corredores do bloco quando um grupo de garotos passou esbarrando nele e rindo, comentavam algo sobre como o Uchiha mais novo estaria frito naquele ano. Naruto virou-se e os encarou pelas costas, parecia um bando de delinquentes e isso o preocupou. Então mesmo num colégio como aquele ainda estaria em perigo se de alguma forma descobrissem sobre si?

Estava tão distraído nesses pensamentos que nem percebeu Sai o esperando na porta do bloco, iria passar reto se o outro não o tivesse segurado pelo braço:

- O que houve Naruto?

- Será que ficaremos bem aqui? – um olhar de tristeza transpareceu no rosto do menor.

- Tenho certeza que sim... Seus pais não o mandariam para um local perigoso...

- Hai... – faltava confiança em sua voz.

Foram a um dos ginásios, o Anbu High School era o maior colégio interno de todo o Japão e contava com mais de 6 blocos e 10 quadras, envolvendo ginásios e salões. Apenas os filhos de milionários e afortunados japoneses estudavam ali, incluindo também os habitantes da região do Uzumaki.

Alguns professores estavam sentados espalhados pela quadra, cada um sendo de uma atividade específica e anotando os nomes dos novos alunos e repassando os horários de cada matéria. O louro ainda não sabia muito bem o que faria, mas a ideia do Ninpo ou da esgrima agradava-o muito. Sabia que Sai faria desenho e jornalismo, então estaria sozinho não importando a atividade que escolhesse, já que não se dava bem com as habilidades do amigo:

- Ei Naru, tô indo lá! Tane! - o moreno se afastou dirigindo-se a um professor ruivo.

- Tane!

Naruto pegou uma moeda e jogou-a para cima, cara: Ninpo; coroa: esgrima. Quando voltou a cair em sua mão, o rapaz olhou a moeda sorridente e saiu correndo até um homem de cabelos compridos e negros. Iria fazer Ninpo!

Quando voltou ao dormitório, ao por do sol, andava distraído, lendo o manual que o professor havia dado e os horários. Sem querer acabou por esbarrar num garoto de cabelos brancos:

- Go... Gomen...

- Olha por onde anda pirralho!

O novato se assustou ao ver que era aquele mesmo grupo de antes que vira como delinquentes. Encolheu-se preocupado, porém os garotos apenas o ignoraram e saíram do bloco. O Uzumaki saiu correndo para o seu quarto, vez ou outra olhando para trás para ver se não o perseguiam.

Abriu a porta rapidamente e a fechou com um estrondo, trancando logo em seguida:

- Não é perigoso né Sai...? – o menor suspirou pra si mesmo entrando no banheiro.

Ouviu um ruído baixo e olhou para o lado, seu "companheiro" de quarto estava sentado encostado na parede. Sangue escorria de sua cabeça e a respiração estava descompassada; os olhos negros encontraram-se com os azuis e depois fecharam-se:

- Uchiha?!

Naruto ajoelhou-se ao lado do veterano preocupado. Com um lampejo se tocou do que aquele grupo quis dizer quando os vira pela primeira vez, ficara sabendo que seu professor era irmão de Sasuke, então o Uchiha mais novo do qual ouviu comentarem só poderia ser o garoto que se encontrava ali:

- Você apanhou pouco ou se defende bem pelo jeito...

Pegou uma toalha e a molhou, limpando o ferimento na cabeça do moreno, o corte não era grande, mas tinha uma profundidade considerável. Não sabia no que isso poderia resultar, mas não havia como deixar o colega daquele jeito. Levantando-o pelo ombro, carregou Sasuke até a cama do mesmo e o deitou, ele era pesado pelo físico que tinha e o louro acabou sentando-se cansado ao seu lado.

Quando recuperou o fôlego, Naruto foi até sua mochila e pegou uma faixa, que sempre carregava para casos assim, voltou para o lado do maior e fechando os olhos tocou o ferimento na cabeça dele. Uma luz avermelhada saiu de sua mão enquanto gotas de suor escorriam por seu rosto, marcado por uma fisionomia de dor; o corte profundo foi se fechando aos poucos, até ser quase imperceptível.

Naruto caiu desmaiado no chão...

Acordou com uma baita dor de cabeça, sua visão estava embasada e aos poucos foi recuperando-se. Estava confuso, não conseguia lembrar-se direito do que acontecera nem como chegara a sua cama. Sasuke se sentou e sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, levando a mão até lá percebeu um corte pequeno:

- Droga... – falou lembrando-se dos idiotas que havia o atacado.

Porém o corte era mais profundo que aquilo, ele sabia que tinha desmaiado pela dor e escorria bastante sangue, então como podia ter cicatrizado tão rápido em poucas horas? Quando foi levantar-se quase pisou no Uzumaki, só não o fez porque viu algo laranja que o fez olhar para o chão:

- Mas o que...?

O Uchiha observava o garoto, ele parecia estar dormindo, embora achasse que o chão não fosse o melhor lugar. Agachou-se ao seu lado e o cutucou. Nada. Enquanto olhava para ver se por acaso o novato também não teria sido atacado, reparou numa marca em sua mão direita.

Sasuke se afastou assustado, então aquele pirralho era um deles? Não imaginava que estavam pelo colégio também, sempre procurou e nunca encontrou ninguém dos descendentes:

- Você está se mostrando alguém interessante, Uzumaki Naruto... – o moreno o pegou e carregou-o até a cama – Só me resta saber o quão forte pode ser...

Um sorriso sinistro apareceu no rosto sempre sério do maior e com movimentos felinos ficou em cima do louro, tocando suas testas e fechando os olhos, adentrando na mente desprotegida do calouro e tocando suas memórias mais antigas. Ondas de choque percorriam o corpo do Uchiha enquanto ia cada vez mais fundo na sua invasão e quando estava quase alcançando seu objetivo foi barrado por uma parede de aço, o impacto de sua mente com aquela barreira o fez se afastar surpreso.

Nunca alguém havia conseguido o impedir, ainda mais estando inconsciente como aquele garoto abaixo de si. Ofegava sentindo seus braços tremerem, o esforço para tentar ultrapassar a barreira havia sido muito grande e ele sabia disso, exausto deixou-se cair ao lado de Naruto e voltou a dormir.

O Uzumaki abriu os olhos devagar, não enxergava nada além da escuridão em que o quarto estava mergulhado. Virou-se para voltar a dormir quando sentiu a respiração de alguém em seu rosto. Assustado sentou-se na cama, percebendo só agora que aquela não era a SUA cama e se não era, isso queria dizer que estava na cama do...:

- NANI?!

- Por que está gritando idiota? – irritado, Sasuke abriu os olhos.

- O que eu tô fazendo aqui?!

O menor levantou-se e foi se afastando, mas parou quando sentiu uma pontada na cabeça e teve uma vertigem. Quase caiu no chão se não fosse pelos braços do Uchiha que o seguraram a tempo:

- Que idiota...

- Por que eu...? – tentou manter-se de pé sozinho, mas voltou a ficar tonto.

- Hunf...

Deixou que o moreno o carregasse até a cama de novo. Será que gastara tanta energia assim ao fechar o ferimento do colega? Nunca havia feito tanto esforço como daquela vez, no entanto não acreditava que causasse aquilo tudo:

- Pensei que o clã dos Kyuubi fosse mais forte que isso... – a voz do maior ecoou no quarto.

- Como você...? – sua cabeça latejava.

- A marca, deveria esconder melhor...

- Merda... – a visão ficou turva.

Naruto viu um brilho avermelhado acima de seu rosto, mas não conseguiu discernir o que era, pois sua visão não ajudava e sentia que estava perdendo a consciência de novo:

- Sasuke...? – ele desmaiou.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Conflitos em Sala

O despertador tocou, acordando certo louro que resmungava enquanto procurava o maldito botão para desligar aquela barulheira. Quando encontrou, cobriu-se até a cabeça e virou para o lado, ignorando completamente o horário.

Isso é... Até que alguém puxou a coberta e o empurrou, fazendo-o dar de cara no chão:

- ITAI!

- Acorda dobe...

- Quem você pensa que é maldito?! – Naruto massageava a cabeça olhando irritado o moreno a sua frente.

- Um veterano...

Sasuke já estava de uniforme, que era composto por uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa social branca com uma gravata listrada e um casaco cheio de rebits jogado por cima dos ombros. O menor poderia estar só imaginando coisas, mas parecia que o rapaz estava usando lápis de olho.

O Uzumaki levantou-se resmungando e caminhou lentamente até o banheiro, quando chegou à porta do mesmo olhou para trás:

- Espero que o que viu ontem não se espalhe Uchiha... – um tom estranhamente sério predominou em sua voz.

- Claro... – igualmente sério.

Naruto entrou no banheiro.

Quando saiu, o veterano já não estava mais no quarto, ignorou; pegou o uniforme e o olhou:

- Não combina comigo... – bufou.

Depois de vestir, jogou um cachecol laranja por cima dos ombros ao invés da gravata. Olhou-se no espelho, ainda não estava bom, bagunçou o cabelo e voltou a olhar o próprio reflexo:

- Perfeito! – sorriu e pegou sua mochila.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, passava por alunos que não vira no dia anterior, eles o observavam como se fosse um garoto mimado. Como se eles também não fossem, afinal, grande parte só estava ali pelo dinheiro dos papais e não chegavam nem perto do Uzumaki.

Ele riu internamente quando percebeu isso.

Sai o esperava na porta do refeitório, foram pegar o café da manhã. O moreno preferia o típico chá enquanto Naruto escolher um chocolate quente com cereal:

- Ei Naruto, você já achou alguém interessante? – o amigo falou com ironia.

- Hm... Iie...

- Sei...

- Não começa Sai!

- Tá bom, tá bom!

Sentaram-se numa mesa num dos cantos do refeitório, ignorando os comentários a sua volta. Havia uma janela próxima e o louro ficou olhando por ela enquanto comia. Estava mal-humorado, acordara a força e ainda por cima com uma puta dor de cabeça. Sai não ajudava, estava falando algo sobre algum garoto da sala, porém isso não interessava:

- Então... O que você acha?

- Ahn?

- Naru, aonde o pouco de mente que você tem está?

- Vai se fuder, cara! – o Uzumaki fechou os olhos.

- Ele esta estressadinho! – o outro riu.

O menor voltou a olhar pela janela enquanto esperava o amigo acabar de tomar seu delicioso chá.

Era 7:15 quando entraram na sala, esperando o sinal bater. Os garotos perceberam que a turma já tinha vários grupinhos, provavelmente de alunos que se conheciam antes do colégio. Para eles seria difícil de enturmarem-se, não podiam arriscar expor suas identidades, embora Naruto sempre desse um jeito de fazer amigos aonde quer que fosse.

Em algum canto do bloco, uma sineta soou o alarme e os demais estudantes entraram em suas salas. O louro sentou-se perto da janela, sentia-se mais livre daquela forma e poderia observar o céu sem cabeças alheias atrapalhando sua visão:

- Você se im... Importa de eu... Eu sentar aqui? – uma voz suave chamou sua atenção.

Uma garota de longos cabelos azulados e tímidos olhos perolados, o observava. Ela deveria pertencer ao clã Hyuuga, um clã neutro no seu mundo, no entanto, isso não interessava o Uzumaki:

- Sem problema! – exibiu um de seus melhores sorrisos.

A adolescente corou e sentou-se a frente dele. Poucos minutos depois, o professor entrou na sala:

- Ohayo gosaimasu... – um homem de cabelos castanhos e com uma cicatriz no rosto – Sou Iruka, professor de matemática...

Os alunos resmungaram alguma coisa sobre a matéria. O sensei fez a chamada calmamente e, como o louro suspeitava a garota a sua frente era uma Hyuuga.

Trigonometria e logaritmo, esses seriam as principais matérias daquele ano; Naruto suspirou e olhou para a janela, gostava de matérias exatas, mas depois de um tempo elas lhe davam sono.

A aula passava devagar, poucos prestavam atenção nas palavras de Iruka e bilhetes eram passados de mão em mão. Pelo canto dos olhos, o menor viu que Sai estava desenhando distraidamente no caderno.

Quando começou a copiar as anotações do quadro sentiu algo batendo em seu ombro, olhou para trás e viu um rapaz de cabelos rebeldes e duas tatuagens no rosto:

- Ei, chama a Hinata-chan... – ele falou em voz baixa.

- Hm... Hai...

O Uzumaki tocou o ombro da garota com a ponta do lápis, ela olhou para trás e o louro indicou cm o polegar o moreno atrás de si. Pensou ter visto a Hyuuga corar, porém ignorou e voltou a copiar as atividades. Ouviu o sinal soar e assim que o professor saiu, levantou-se e se espreguiçou. Ficara duas aulas sentado, não combinava muito com ele:

- Ei cara, valeu por antes... – o mesmo rapaz que sentava atrás de si.

- Ah... Tudo bem... – coçou a cabeça.

- Meu nome é Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba!

- Sou Uzumaki Naruto!

Sai agora observava o amigo, não dera nem uma semana e já estava conversando com as pessoas da sala sem preocupações. Sorriu, Naruto era assim mesmo, por isso ele sempre tinha que ficar de olho nele.

Logo uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos entrou na sala fazendo com que todos voltassem aos seus lugares. Era a Kurenai-sensei, dava geografia, tiveram uma aula no dia anterior com ela e foi possível perceber que é a típica mulher que não gostariam de estressar:

- Ohayo minna... – ela deixou o material em cima da mesa e observou os alunos – Teremos uma aula lá fora hoje, levem caderno e caneta...

Foi um alvoroço total enquanto pegavam as coisas e saiam da sala conversando animadamente. Naruto andava com Sai quando Hinata e Kiba juntaram-se a dupla. Caminharam até um dos jardins do colégio e sentaram-se pelo gramado, esperando a professora dizer o que deveriam fazer:

- Pois bem, quero que vocês observem e anotem qualquer mudança no tempo ou de relevo e movimentação...

- Para que isso, sensei? – uma menina ruiva perguntou

- Vocês saberiam precaver um terremoto por conta própria?

- Iie... – estavam confusos.

- Então, perceber mudanças assim é o básico para se precaverem...

- Hai!

O quarteto ficou em silencio, tentando perceber tais coisas. Os olhos azuis percorriam a extensão do jardim, procurando por alguma diferença de relevo, mas era tudo tão plano.

Uma garota deu um grito fazendo com que todos olhassem para ela, era a ruiva de antes. Perceberam que os amigos a censuraram pelo barulho e depois olharam para a Hyuuga com um misto de nojo e medo. Hinata abaixou a cabeça e ficou brincando com uma folha de grama:

- Bakas... – o Inuzuka cerrou os punhos.

- Deve ser ruim para um membro do clã Hyuuga viver normalmente, não? – Sai observava o grupo da ruiva.

- Hai... – a morena se encolheu – Por causa da cor de nossos olhos somos facilmente reconhecidos...

- Eles me dão raiva... – o Uzumaki mordeu o lábio.

- Realmente, são mais escrotos do que pensam que você é Hinata-chan! – Kiba abraçou a amiga reconfortando-a.

Voltaram a concentrar-se no trabalho, ignorando os comentários ofensivos dirigidos ao grupo.

Ficaram por lá até que faltavam 5 minutos para a próxima aula. No período matutino, as aulas eram corridas, sem nenhum intervalo intercalando-as.

Estavam indo ao ginásio agora, teriam educação física e Naruto não podia deixar de imaginar que tipo de professor seria. Depois que trocaram-se, os alunos se depararam com um homem alto, usando um macacão verde e com um corte de cabelo que lembrava uma tigela:

- Ohayo jovens! Preparados para alcançar o fogo da juventude?! – ele parecia animado.

Todos observavam confusos, sem saber o que responder diante aquele ser energético:

- Vamos nos aquecer! Dividam-se em 2 grupos, iremos jogar queimada!

Surpresos, os alunos espalharam-se pela quadra, mantendo os grupinhos juntos. O Uzumaki e os novos amigos também ficaram no mesmo time enquanto Sai explicava ao professor de seus problemas de saúde:

- Ele conseguiu se safar... – o louro bufou irritado – E quem é esse cara, afinal?!

- É o Gai-sensei... – Hinata falou – Meu primo disse que ele sempre é assim...

- Ótimo... – Kiba parecia decepcionado.

Um apito chamou a atenção da turma que olhou para uma cadeira elevada:

- Comecem jovens! – o professor soprou mais uma vez.

A bola ia de um lado ao outro, o inicio do jogo foi cansativo, as garotas morriam facilmente, não é como se realmente quisessem jogar. Acabou ficando apenas o grupo de Naruto e mais dois alunos e, noutro lado, a ruiva e seus amigos.

Eles miravam exclusivamente na Hyuuga enquanto riam baixo; quando perceberam, Naruto e Kiba começaram a jogar sem descanso.

Gai assistia a tudo animado, encorajando os sobreviventes a movimentarem-se mais. Acabou por sobrar apenas dois alunos de cada lado e Karin, como vieram a saber que era o nome da garota, fazia com que todos tentassem atingir a morena. Hinata estava cansada, ela não possuía um porte físico como o dos demais Hyuugas; e o Uzumaki tentava a todo custo acertar os outros, porem eram mais escorregadios que minhocas.

A ruiva jogou a bola acertando o peito da menor que caiu sem ar. Kiba foi correndo ajuda-la enquanto Naruto exclamava irritado:

- Gai-sensei, acho melhor parar o jogo... – Sai olhou o professor.

- Hai... – o homem desceu e soprou o apito – Acabou! Todos pros vestiários!

O quarteto foi para a enfermaria, ajudando a garota que ainda respirava com dificuldade. A enfermeira ficou surpresa quando viu o grupo entrando e tratou de ajudar a deitar Hinata.

O louro a conhecia: era Shizune, a aprendiz da médica dentro de seu clã:

- Como vai a baa-chan?

- Viajando como sempre Naruto-kun... – a mulher sorriu enquanto olhava a morena – O que houve?

- Uma garota jogou a bola com um exagero de força no peito dela! – o Inuzuka andava de um lado ao outro irritado.

- Aquelas crianças... – a enfermeira suspirou – Os humanos normais realmente não tem consciência...

Os garotos esperaram fora da sala enquanto Shizune passava um gel no tronco da Hyuuga, evitando assim que inchasse ou ficasse um hematoma muito forte. Depois de poucos minutos, a adolescente foi liberada e voltaram juntos para a sala, seria a última aula antes do almoço.

Quando entraram foram recebidos pelo silencio e ignorando os olhares de repulsa, foram sentar-se nos seus lugares. Um homem de cabelos prateados entrou logo em seguida, usando uma máscara que cobria metade de seu rosto:

- Yo, sou Hatake Kakashi, professor de História... – ele tinha uma voz arrastada e possuía um olhar sonolento.

Ironicamente não era só sua voz que era arrastada, mas suas aulas também. O tempo demorou a passar e sempre que o Uzumaki olhava, o sensei estava explicando a matéria enquanto lia um livro erótico. Como ele conseguia isso era um mistério para todos na sala, pois se tentavam conversar, Kakashi logo chamava a atenção sem tirar os olhos das páginas, era o que podiam chamar de ninja. Parecia também ter memorizado o nome dos alunos na primeira chamada e dificilmente errara algum naquela aula.

Assim que o sinal bateu, houve um tumulto enquanto saiam pela porta, apressados para almoçarem e descansaram. O quarteto ficou para trás arrumando as coisas e pensavam estarem só eles na sala até que ouviram uma risada:

- Então ainda está de pé? – Karin olhava com nojo.

- O que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – Kiba rosnou.

- Quieto cachorrinho... Será que ela usou seus poderes para hipnotizar vocês três?

- I... Iie... – Hinata olhou firme a ruiva a sua frente – O que você sabe para fa... Falar alguma coisa?

- Eu sei que você é um monstro e isso basta! – a garota saiu rindo da sala.

Lágrimas escorreram do rosto da morena enquanto cerrava o punho, o Inuzuka abraçou a amiga com força e sussurrou palavras confortantes. Sai observava a dupla até que reparou numa energia a sua volta e viu que Naruto estava perdendo a calma de vez:

- Naru... – tocou o ombro do menor.

- Gomen... – o louro abaixou o rosto – Eles me enojam...

O grupo saiu da sala sem tocar no assunto e foram ao refeitório, lá quem sabe teriam um pouco de paz.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Clã Particular

Sasuke andava calmamente pelo campus do colégio, mantinha uma fisionomia indiferente enquanto pensava nas últimas revelações que tivera. Ter alguém do clã Kyuubi dormindo justo no mesmo quarto que ele acabaria sendo algo vantajoso já que poderia vir a usar isso para extrair informações, sem falar que o garoto parecia ingênuo demais para perceber que Uchiha Sasuke não se aproximava por amizade e sim por interesse, unicamente por puro interesse.

Um sorriso discreto transpareceu em seus lábios, nem Itachi conseguiria uma chance tão formidável assim:

- Sasuke-kun! – um aroma adocicado o sufocou enquanto uma garota o abraçava – Ohayo gosaimasu!

- Sakura... – ignorou o abraço e continuou a andar.

Haruno Sakura, um membro do Clã Iryo, 16 anos, cabelos rosados e olhos verde esmeralda; na opinião do moreno, mais reta que tabua, porém não importava contanto que ela o servisse.

Andavam em direção ao refeitório, onde o resto do grupo já os esperava sentando numa das mesas do canto. O Uchiha reparou que seu irmão também estava lá, suspirou, a presença do maior só podia significar ordens:

- Ohayo otouto... – um sorriso falso.

- O que você quer? – Sasuke perguntou sentando-se ao lado de um garoto ruivo.

- Preciso de alguém para me ajudar a fazer uma demonstração de Ninpo aos novatos mais tarde... – Itachi levantou-se e se afastou acenando.

- Como sempre direto... – o rapaz ao lado do moreno comentou.

Sabaku no Gaara, membro do clã Shukako, olhos verde água, cabelos vermelho fogo, 16 anos, baixa estatura, no entanto, alguém perigoso de se provocar e era por isso que o maior o mantinha perto:

- Descobriu quem é seu parceiro de quarto esse ano, Uchiha? – um rapaz de longos cabelos falou ironicamente.

- Um novato... Como você disse... – teve que admitir irritado que Neji estava certo – Do tipo extrovertido para piorar...

Hyuuga Neji, 16 anos, pertencente ao Clã Hyuuga, mesmo fazendo parte da segunda divisão do clã, era ótimo em lutar no escuro e possuía uma aura forte e vingativa que contrastava com sua aparência calma:

- Sasuke-kun, posso acalmar ele se você quiser... – a Haruno o olhou esperançosa.

- Iie...

- Olha só! Parece que o pirralho interessou o Sasuke de alguma forma para não querer que a Sakura chegue perto! – uma risada preencheu o espaço da mesa.

- Quieto, seu baka! – a garota protestou – Não vai querer deixar o Sasuke-kun irritado já né?

Hozuki Suigetsu, membro do Clã de Espadachins, cabelos brancos, olhos violeta, 16 anos também. Era irritante e possuía dentes afiados como um tubarão, mas era bom no manuseio de diferentes espadas e sua paixão por água também era útil às vezes.

- Hn... – o moreno tomou um pouco de suco.

Aquele era o clã particular do Uchiha, fariam tudo que ele quisesse por ser o mais forte dentre todos e por evitar que suas identidades fossem descobertas, o mundo em que viviam era perigoso, ele precisava de "aliados" se pretendia derrubar os estorvos em seu caminho.

Uma cabeleira loura na mesa da diagonal chamou a atenção de Sasuke, o Uzumaki acabara de se sentar com seus amigos e conversava alegremente. Podia perceber que o novato dera uma personalizada no uniforme e não evitou um sorriso, era muito ingênuo realmente.

O garoto sentiu-se ser observado e voltou-se para trás, deparando com os olhos ônix o fitando. Naruto ruborizou de leve e retornou a conversa com Kiba, ignorando a presença do maior ali perto.

O Uchiha concentrou-se no almoço, pensou ter visto o calouro ficar vermelho, mas pode ter sido só sua impressão. Sakura reclamava alguma coisa sobre a irmã de Gaara, Temari, enquanto o resto apenas conversava distraidamente. Logo as aulas de Ninpo estariam começando e o moreno não podia perder tempo com eles, tinha que estar lá antes da turma de novatos.

Sasuke levantou-se perante os protestos da Haruno e foi em direção à saída, quando passou pela mesa do menor, olhou a mão do mesmo, agora coberta por uma luva. Continuou andando, seguido pelo olhar indiferente de Sai.

Chegou à frente de uma porta no salão nobre, respirou fundo e entrou, o irmão já estava organizando as coisas por lá:

- Ah otouto! Pode pegar aquelas katanas para mim e por na parede em frente ao tatame? – Itachi sequer desviou os olhos dos pergaminhos que arrumava.

- Hai...

Faltava pouco mais de 1 minuto quando acabaram de organizar a sala e esperaram sentados em almofadas, sem que nenhuma palavra fosse pronunciada entre eles. O Uchiha mais novo mantinha os olhos fechados quando ouviu a maçaneta girar e vozes tornando-se mais altas à medida que os alunos entravam:

- Yo minna...

- Itachi-sensei, tudo bem? – uma voz familiar se fez ouvir.

- Hai Naruto-kun... – seu irmão parecia animado – Vamos começar?

Sasuke abriu os olhos confusos, o Uzumaki era da turma de ninpo? E por que o mais velho parecia feliz com algo? Encontrou-se com os olhos azuis e manteve o olhar, tentando desvendar o que de precioso aquele garoto poderia ter para interessar Itachi, mas sua mente continuava a ser bloqueada pela parede. Resmungou e levantou-se para ajudar o irmão a mostrar as armas utilizadas nos treinos.

Naruto olhava tudo admirado, definitivamente fizera a escolha certa! O sensei também era prestativo e calmo, embora o louro percebesse que às vezes um brilho assassino passava por seus olhos, o que o fazia estremecer.

Percebia que o companheiro de quarto também era bom no ninpo, provavelmente um talento de família, porém por alguma razão sempre que olhava nos olhos ônix, sentia uma pontada na cabeça. Se fosse qualquer pessoa conhecida, pensaria que estava tentando adentrar sua mente, mas não podia tirar nenhuma conclusão a respeito do Uchiha quando não o conhecia nem há uma semana ainda.

Passaram-se duas horas desde que entrara na sala, estava guardando os equipamentos que recebera quando sentiu uma presença ao seu lado:

- Huh? Sasuke? – olhava se não se esquecera de nada.

- Percepção boa para um dobe como você...

- Tsc... Teme... – o Uzumaki pegou a bolsa e colocou-a no ombro – O que você quer?

- Queria te perguntar algo... – o moreno aproximou-se deixando o rapaz encurralado contra a parede.

- O... O que?

O veterano riu ao ver o menor ruborizado e sem ação nenhuma, tão frágil, seria fácil conseguir o que queria. Aproximou-se mais, sentindo a respiração do outro, o perfume que exalava dele era bom, lembravam o aroma de flores desabrochando na primavera. Roçou os lábios de leve, sentindo Naruto tremer, sorriu, deu uma mordida no lábio inferior dele:

- Uchiha, o que você...?

Não deixou que o louro completasse a frase, tomou os lábios dele num beijo quente. Não podia negar que o sabor da boca do outro era tentadora, mas Uchiha Sasuke não se apaixonava nem sequer gostava de alguém, era por interesse, puro interesse. Quando a falta de ar se fez presente, afastou-se do calouro o suficiente para observar completamente seu rosto:

- Quero saber se você estaria interessado de entrar para meu grupo Uzumaki... – sorriu – Não precisa me responder agora, pode se recuperar antes...

- TEME! – Naruto bateu na cabeça do maior – O que você pensa que está fazendo?! E que merda é essa de grupo?!

- Apenas um "clã" particular...

- Nani?!

O menor olhava incrédulo o moreno a sua frente, que historia era essa de clã e o que fora aquilo tudo? Alguma forma de persuadi-lo? Percebeu um brilho estranho passar pelo olhar de Sasuke e ficou sem reação, já vira aquele olhar, mas aonde? Em quem e quando? Não conseguia lembrar por mais que forçasse sua mente, era como se algo estivesse bloqueando o caminho.

Sentiu as coisas a sua volta girarem, sabia que estava perdendo a consciência de novo:

- Naruto...? – uma voz distante.

Preparou-se para sentir o chão frio e duro quando encontrou o calor de alguém o pegando no colo.

Abriu os olhos devagar sentindo uma forte luz incomodar sua visão. Deixou-os semicerrados até se acostumar com a claridade, estava num cômodo branco, reconhecia o quarto da enfermaria. Deu uma risada fraca, era a segunda vez naquele dia que estava lá:

- Naruto-kun? – uma voz feminina chamou sua atenção.

- Shizune-san?

- Hai... – a mulher entrou em seu campo de visão e lhe afagou a cabeça – Você sabe que não pode forçar sua mente, gaki...

- Gomen... – o louro sentou-se na cama – Como vim parar aqui?

- Itachi-sensei te trouxe assim que desmaiou...

- Itachi?

Pensara que o professor houvesse saído da sala junto dos demais alunos, isso quer dizer que ele voltara? Será que viu o que aconteceu entre ele e Sasuke?

Ouviu a porta do quarto abrir-se e o Uchiha mais velho entrar:

- Que bom que acordou Naruto-kun... – o moreno sorriu de leve – Está começando a escurecer já...

- Já?! – o rapaz saltou surpreso – Tenho que voltar pro dormitório então! Oyasuminasai!

O Uzumaki saiu correndo do prédio, mas antes que pudesse alcançar o dormitório, Itachi o segurou pelo braço:

- Naruto, tome cuidado com o Sasuke...

O menor olhou confuso o sensei se afastar, não entendera direito o que quis dizer e sabia que não teria nenhuma explicação sobre aquilo por mais que insistisse. Voltou ao bloco B e entrou no quarto em silencio, jogando-se na cama exausto.

Estava prestes a dormir quando viu Sasuke entrando e ir ao banheiro. Naruto virou-se para a parede e suspirou sentindo a cabeça pesar. Viu um brilho vermelho a sua frente antes de cair no sono.

_Uma casa pegava fogo, havia pessoas gritando por perto e sirenes soando. Ele sentia-se zonzo, não conseguia enxergar direito e algo quente escorria por sua cabeça, passou a mão pela testa e olhou, era sangue. Tentou levantar, mas sentiu um peso em suas pernas, destroços do que parecia ser uma escada estavam caídos em cima de si:_

_- Otou-san... Okaa-san...? – sua voz saía fraca._

_Viu alguém passar entre o fogo e de repente olhos vermelhos surgiram diante dele. Eram frios, calculistas, assassinos. Ele ficou com medo, os olhos de seus pais não eram assim, quem era aquele? _

_Uma risada arranhada cortou o estalar do fogo, a criança tentou se encolher mais ainda entre os destroços. Viu um brilho pelo canto do olho e percebeu que o vulto carregava uma espada, ele foi se aproximando cada vez mais, parecia que o fogo sequer o tocava:_

_- Você morre hoje herdeiro Kyuubi... – uma voz fria._

_- TOU-SAN! – ele gritou tentando fugir a qualquer custo._

_Sentiu algo frio tocar seu pescoço e olhou para cima, aqueles olhos o observavam com ódio, com uma sede de sangue que parecia que só seria saciada com o seu. A lâmina da espada arranhava sua pele lentamente, lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto:_

_- Otou-san, o que está fazendo? – uma segunda voz encheu o ar._

_Um vulto menor surgiu entre as chamas e parou atrás do mais velho, não conseguia ver o rosto de nenhum deles, nem queria. Nos olhos do menor havia um pingo de compaixão escondido pelo mesmo olhar assassino do homem que deveria ser seu pai, talvez ele o ajudasse..._

Naruto sentou-se ofegante, estava tremendo e o suor escorria por seu rosto. Tivera um pesadelo, não era dos piores que já tivera e mesmo assim parecera tão mais real que qualquer outro. Olhou o relógio na cabeceira da cama, ainda eram 2:30 am, precisava tentar dormir novamente.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Novo Integrante

Estava andando apressado pelos corredores, iria se atrasar para a primeira aula se não chegasse em 3 minutos na sala. O Uzumaki esbravejou baixinho, ótimo dia para aquele infeliz do Sasuke decidir deixá-lo dormindo sabe-se lá até que hora, sua sorte que seu despertador era tão persistente quanto a sua vontade de continuar na cama.

Entrou correndo pela porta, quase atropelando alguns poucos alunos que também se atrasaram, para seu alivio o professor ainda não havia chegado e Sai tinha guardado um lugar para ele na última carteira:

- Ficou aprontando ontem, Naru? – o amigo o olhou com desdém.

- Pode apostar que sim meu caro... – bufou sentando-se.

Poucos minutos depois, um homem baixo de cabelos ruivos entrou na sala. Possuía olhos castanhos e mantinha uma seriedade assustadora:

- Ohayo gosaimasu... – uma voz rouca preencheu o cômodo – Sou Sasori, professor de artes e música de vocês...

O olhar calmo do maior caiu em cima de Naruto, que engoliu em seco sem saber o que fazer, um sorriso discreto se formou no rosto do professor enquanto passeava os olhos agora pela lista de chamada:

- Ei Naruto, minha impressão ou ele te encarou? – Kiba cochichou.

- Ha... Hai... – o garoto escorregou pela cadeira.

A aula decorreu calma, a turma percebeu que Sasori era alguém rígido e desprezava conversinhas paralelas em suas aulas da pior forma, já que dois alunos haviam sido expulsos da aula nos primeiros instantes.

Quando o sinal soou pelo corredor, começaram a guardar seus pertences e saindo em grupos da sala. Naruto estava passando pela mesa do sensei quando ouviu uma voz chamá-lo:

- Uzumaki-kun, poderia aguardar um minuto? – falou enquanto organizava uns papeis.

- Hn? Hai sensei...

O que o professor poderia querer consigo? Viu seus amigos saindo enquanto mandavam sorrisinhos de boa sorte, como se ajudasse em muita coisa. Encostou-se no quadro negro, esperando o ruivo acabar o que fazia, enquanto olhava para os diversos quadros, e marionetes também, que havia na sala:

- Sou o responsável por ficar de olho em você, Naruto-kun... – falou de repente

- Ahn? – o louro olhava o outro confuso.

- Talvez você não saiba, mas o Anbu High School tem muitos alunos pertencentes a algum clã... Assim como professores... – sorriu indiferente – Para evitar problemas, esses professores se responsabilizam por um aluno especifico sob ordem do diretor...

O Uzumaki estava confuso, teria um monitor ou algo do tipo o perseguindo agora? Deixou a cabeça pender para o lado, observando o rosto de Sasori que parecia não mudar de expressão:

- Então... Você vai me perseguir agora?

- Iie... – uma risada calma – Apenas evitarei que você se revele sem querer, não irei te perseguir feito um louco, não se preocupe Naruto...

- Ah! Tudo bem então... De que clã você é sensei?

- Pode me chamar de Sasori apenas, pertenço ao clã de marionetes... – o Akasuna levantou-se e pôs uma mão no ombro do menor – Acho melhor você ir ou chegará muito atrasado...

- Hai!

O rapaz saiu correndo da sala, deixando para trás um ruivo que suspirou cansado, seria muito difícil manter aquele garoto seguro de certas pessoas se ele sempre agisse tão espontaneamente.

Itachi andava pelos corredores quando uma cabeleira loura passou correndo por ele, desculpando-se por quase o derrubar. Olhou confuso e então viu Sasori trancando a sala de artes, aquele deveria ser Naruto correndo pelo jeito:

- Uchiha, como anda seu irmão?

- Seguindo os passos de meu pai pelo que vi... – suspirou – Teremos muito trabalho pela frente...

- Hai...

Seguiram em direções opostas sem ao menos se despedirem, os professores não eram muito de conversa embora convivessem juntos grande parte do horário de trabalho e após ele, afinal, estava em seus ombros uma das mais problemáticas missões daquele mundo.

Neji estava indo ao banheiro, no intervalo da terceira aula, quando avistou sua prima junto de três garotos, franziu o cenho, quem eles pensavam que eram para estar conversando tão intimamente com a herdeira do clã Hyuuga? Entre eles, reconheceu o Inuzuka, amigo de infância da garota, e também o garoto louro que despertara sua curiosidade, ainda mais ao descobrir que era o companheiro de quarto de Sasuke.

Se havia uma coisa que tinha aprendido no ano anterior dentro do colégio, é que eles nunca misturavam os alunos normais com os membros de clãs, nos quartos. E se aquele calouro estava junto do Uchiha então deveria ser alguém muito interessante de se aproximar, talvez até mais do que o moreno:

- Veremos... – desviou o olhar do grupo para voltar ao que estava fazendo.

Naruto explicava para Sai o que o professor queria lhe dizer e o amigo olhou para o teto, sinal de que estava pensando em algo:

- Ei Hinata, tem algum professor responsável por você?

_Que pergunta discreta, ein Sai?_ O louro ironizou para si mesmo:

- H... Hai, a Kurenai-sensei...

- Hn...

A garota olhou confusa para o amigo, sem entender direito o porquê da pergunta. Continuaram caminhando, agora se dirigindo ao auditório, ao final da aula passada foram informados de que o diretor queria passar um recado às turmas. Chegando lá, depararam-se com quase todas as cadeiras ocupadas, tendo apenas uma fileira vaga que, por ironia do destino, era onde Sasuke e seu clã estavam sentados.

Antes que o Uzumaki pudesse se sentar, Sai passou a sua frente e ficou entre ele e o veterano, impedindo qualquer contato do maior com o amigo. Os três o encararam confuso, mas nada disseram e sentaram-se nas cadeiras ainda vazias.

O diretor era um homem de idade, de curtos cabelos brancos e barbicha, andava meio curvado e possuía uma baixa estatura, devia ter em torno de 68 anos, seu nome era Sarutobi Hiruzen. Assim que se posicionou de frente aos alunos, deu uma leve tossida chamando a atenção de todos para si:

- Chamei vocês aqui hoje para anunciar o novo vice-diretor, Jiraya-sama...

Um homem alto, de longos cabelos brancos e vestindo uma roupa típica, subiu ao palco e cumprimentou o jovem publico.

Naruto segurou uma exclamação, enquanto o amigo apenas manteve seu olhar focado na imagem do velho, não demonstrando nenhuma surpresa em ver o guardião ali no colégio.

- E também quero lhes informar que esse ano terá uma semana aberta para alunos de fora, então estará decidido que vocês começaram a se preparar cedo... – o diretor saiu do palco seguido pelo vice.

O Uzumaki virou para Sai pronto para dizer-lhe algo, mas parou ao ver o olhar de Sasuke fixo em seu rosto, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios sempre fechados, virou o rosto e pôs-se a conversar com Kiba enquanto se levantavam para voltar às aulas.

Sasuke observou o rapaz se afastar com o grupo, lambeu os lábios, ainda não se esquecera do gosto da boca dele. Vê-lo corar tão facilmente também era tentador demais, porém não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar a resposta do menor.

Levantou-se também e saiu do auditório, por onde passava ouvia algumas garotas chamando por ele, mas nem sequer ligou, elas não possuíam nada que quisesse. Uchiha Sasuke era uma preciosidade intocável para os inferiores. Passava em frente a sala de professores quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo, detestava ouvir aquela voz:

- Sasuke?

- O que foi Itachi? – virou a cabeça para observar o irmão – Precisa de algo?

- O que você pretende com o Uzumaki?

- Não interessa...

O menor voltou a andar, dirigindo-se à sala de aula no segundo andar.

Para Sai havia algo de estranho com aquele veterano, a forma como ele olhara para o louro não o agradara:

- Ei Sai! – viu alguém passar a mão em frente ao seu rosto – Você ouviu o que eu falei?!

- Hn... Hai Kiba-kun...

Estavam sentados no canto da sala, junto às janelas. O professor ainda não chegara e os alunos aproveitavam para conversar sobre o que havia sido tido na reunião:

- O que você acha então? – o Inuzuka parecia animado.

- Que deveríamos levantar a questão à classe – deu um leve sorriso.

_Mais um sorriso falso Sai? _Naruto observava os amigos conversando, vez ou outra participava também, mas seu pensamento estava longe. Ainda não acreditava que Jiraya estava ali no colégio, quem dera que era o novo vice-diretor, o velho em nada lembrava a imagem de alguém responsável o bastante para o cargo. _No fundo não passa de um pervertido..._

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata o observava, preocupada – Tudo bem?

- Ahn? Hai! – coçou a cabeça envergonhado.

O professor entrou. Era um homem alto, de cabelos negros escorridos e pele branca, a primeira vista lembrava muito uma cobra:

- Sou Orochimaru, professor de química de vocês... – sua voz era estranha e aterrorizante – Peço que voltem a seus lugares...

Todos obedeceram em silencio o sensei, algo nele os assustavam. Viram-no pegar um grosso livro e alguns frascos contendo líquidos coloridos.

Aquela foi uma das piores aulas que Naruto já tivera até hoje, o louco do homem não parava de encarar Sai e podia jurar que via um sorriso malicioso quando ele fazia isso. E se fosse um pedófilo?

O amigo, por outro lado, parecia estar se divertindo com a situação, porque as vezes até lambia os lábios ou piscava o olho quando Orochimaru olhava:

- Façam as atividades da página 273 do livro e me entreguem na próxima aula...

Assim que ele falou, o sinal soou fazendo com que a classe saísse em disparada da sala. O grupo dirigia-se ao refeitório, como tiveram a reunião foram dispensados de uma aula. Sentaram-se na mesma mesa do dia anterior, o Uzumaki atacava seu rámen sem piedade, sendo observado por um Kiba boquiaberto:

- Ele sempre é assim? – o moreno conseguiu falar.

- Só com rámen... – Sai parecia mais do que acostumada.

- Wow...

Hinata sobressaltou-se ao lado do Inuzuka chamando a atenção de todos, ao lado dela estava um garoto de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente perolados:

- Neji-kun? – a voz da adolescente saiu fraca.

- Olá Hinata-chan... – o rapaz olhou o grupo – São seus novos amigos?

- Há... Hai...

Naruto e Sai não entendiam porque ela parecia tão nervosa, procuraram por Kiba para lhe perguntarem, mas o mesmo mantinha o olhar fixo no rosto do veterano:

- Cuidado para que não te façam mal Hime-san...

- Não se preocupe Neji – Kiba parecia irritado – Eles são confiáveis...

- Como você cachorro?

O Hyuuga sorriu irônico e afastou-se deixando os quatro em um silencio desconfortável. Depois de alguns minutos, o louro levantou-se se desculpando e dizendo que iria ao seu quarto, pelo jeito a situação não era das melhores ali e queria deixá-los sozinhos. O amigo aproveitou e também saiu, pois teria aula de pintura naquela tarde, assim ficaram apenas Hinata e o Inuzuka na mesa, ainda em silencio.

O Uzumaki entrou no quarto e jogou-se na cama, que merda toda fora aquela? E quem era aquele cara para dizer aquelas coisas? Fazer mal para a amiga? Ótimo. Olhou o teto branco e suspirou, o aposento estava fracamente escurecido, pois as grossas cortinas estavam fechadas deixando apenas uma fresta de luz entrar e isso incomodava o menor. Rolou no colchão de um lado ao outro, nervoso, chegou até a tirar o casaco que usava e jogá-lo em um canto qualquer no chão, acompanhado de suas luvas:

- Não deveria se livrar delas tão rápido... – uma voz o fez levantar-se assustado.

- Teme?

- Hn... – o vulto do moreno surgiu vindo da sacada.

- O que faz aqui?

- Esse quarto também é meu dobe...

Sasuke aproximou-se e ficou encostado na parede, encarando o calouro. Sentia o nervosismo vindo do outro e sorriu levemente, simplesmente adorava as sensações que causava nas pessoas. Viu o outro se levantando e abrindo as cortinas, deixando com que a luz do sol banhasse todo o quarto, franziu a testa, claridade em excesso não era algo que lhe agradava.

Naruto segurou o riso ao ver a cara de desagrado do Uchiha quando abriu as cortinas, sabia que aquela escuridão toda ali dentro só poderia ser obra dele, combinava perfeitamente com a personalidade do maior:

- Então Uzumaki, você pensou na minha proposta?

- Ah... – o louro engoliu em seco – Hn... Acho que sim...

- Acha...? – arqueou uma sobrancelha – Está indeciso suponho...

- Se eu acho é claro que estou indeciso teme!

O calouro recolhe seu casaco do chão e o pendura no cabideiro sem olhar o moreno, acabara de se lembrar do que acontecera no dia anterior e não se sentia mais tão confortável na presença do outro como antes.

Sentiu uma respiração perto de seu pescoço e sobressaltou-se, Sasuke estava atrás de si sorrindo descaradamente:

- Vai me deixar sem uma resposta dobe? – aproximou-se mais ainda.

- Ok! Eu entro para essa bagaça de clã particular, agora sai de perto de mim!

O Uchiha se surpreendeu por momentos, mas logo recuperou sua expressão indiferente e sentou em sua cama, nunca imaginara que aquilo seria tão fácil. No entanto, Naruto estava enganado em algo, ele definitivamente não sairia de perto. Lambeu os lábios novamente observando o rapaz ir ao banheiro com uma muda de roupa e quando o mesmo fechou a porta, seus olhos tornaram-se vermelhos, ardendo em desejo.


	6. Capítulo 5 - Veteranos

Sai sentou-se na cama, olhando o quarto ao redor enquanto acordava aos poucos. Reparou na cabeleira ruiva do colega e visualizou o relógio do mesmo, estava muito cedo ainda para sequer pensar em se arrumar. Jogou-se na cama entediado, não podia acender a luz senão acordaria o outro, nem poderia ouvir música, pois cairia no sono novamente. Restava apenas ficar olhando o teto sem graça e sem cor do cômodo, esperando o relógio despertar logo para que pudesse começar o dia.

Compartilhava o quarto com um veterano do 2º ano, possuía cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes água, era um cara caladão, como ele próprio, e a única coisa que sabia dele era o seu nome: Sabaku no Gaara.

Não que Sai quisesse saber muito sobre o maior, nunca fora de se interessar por estranhos, porém qualquer aluno daquele colégio poderia se tornar um perigo no futuro e nada do que algumas informações para se usar caso um dia fosse preciso. Essa era sua linha de raciocínio, embora Naruto não aprovasse muito, mas ele sempre fora desligado em relação a isso, então o moreno acabava cuidando dos dois sozinhos.

Suspirou cansado,estava extremamente chato ficar parado ali sem nada para fazer. Levantou-se e foi ao banheiro tomar um banho, talvez saísse para dar uma volta pelos jardins do colégio antes do café da manhã. Do chuveiro pôde ouvir o celular de Gaara tocando, fechou os olhos ignorando a música e fechou a água, ficando por um tempo parado dentro do box:

- Como assim um novo membro Sasuke?! – a voz do ruivo soava irritada do quarto – Você não acha que deveria perguntar para nós antes de sair convidando as pessoas?!

Sai arqueou uma sobrancelha, era a primeira vez que via o colega de quarto demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento. Enrolou a toalha na cintura e andou até sua cama, pegando a roupa que deixara separada ali em cima:

- Você me acordou para dizer que temos que estar lá daqui a meia hora?! Você só pode ter ficado louco Uchiha!

Ouviu um som de algo batendo no chão e percebeu ser o celular do maior, ele parecia estar visivelmente irritado, quem quer que fosse aquele tal de Sasuke havia feito com que o moreno ganhasse o dia ao fazer o Sabaku ficar naquele estado:

- Não sabia que você era um cachorrinho... – sorriu ironicamente enquanto pegava a mochila.

- Quieto pivete...

- Hai hai... Cachorrinho... – Sai saiu do quarto rindo baixo.

- Detesto pirralhos...

Gaara pegou seu uniforme e foi tomar um banho, odiava ter que admitir, mas desobedecer ao Uchiha não era o mais sensato a se fazer.

Sentiu como se alguém tirasse algo debaixo dele e quando percebeu estava deitado no vazio, para logo dar de cara no chão:

- Mas que porra...! – olhou para cima irritado – O que pensa que está fazendo teme?!

O moreno sorria sinicamente enquanto observava o louro caído, havia descoberto um novo passatempo para seus dias, incomodar aquele pirralho. Vê-lo irritado era algo realmente interessante e fácil, não parava de se surpreender com a quantidade de expressões diferentes que Naruto conseguia fazer:

- Vou te apresentar ao resto do clã, arrume-se logo... – sua voz saiu indiferente pelos lábios curvados num sorriso.

Naruto o olhava incrédulo, quem ele pensava que era para ordenar algo assim? Bufou irritado e levantou-se, ao passar ao lado do maior, soltou um xingamento que fez com que o outro risse abertamente.

Os integrantes do clã encontravam-se sentados debaixo de uma árvore, mantinham-se inquietos sem saber o que pensar da ação do líder. Neji era o único que parecia já desconfiar de alguma coisa, pois estava visivelmente mais calmo que o resto.

Ouviram passos e viram Sasuke aproximando-se, ao lado dele andava ainda temeroso, um garoto louro de olhos azul celestes. Sakura foi a primeira a levantar-se, demonstrando a raiva que sentia do moreno, mas sem poder esconder a curiosidade ao avistar aquele novato ali com ele:

- Sasuke-kun, quem é esse? – os olhos esmeraldas observavam o louro.

- Nosso novo integrante, Uzumaki Naruto...

Todos os olharam concentraram-se no menor, este pareceu encolher ainda mais ao lado do Uchiha, não se sentindo confortável com tanta atenção voltada para si.

O Uzumaki reparou no garoto que se dizia primo de Hinata e forçou um sorriso quando seus olhares se encontraram, sem esconder o desgosto que sentia dele. Foi nessa hora que um brilho avermelhado chamou sua atenção em meio daquelas pessoas sem graça, Naruto dirigiu os olhos para o único ali que não parecia dar a mínima para ele.

Sentiu o azul celeste a observá-lo, porém simplesmente ignorou, não tinha a menor curiosidade em qualquer pirralho que fosse; não entendia o que Sasuke poderia querer com aquele novato, não parecia possuir nada de importante. Voltou-se a sentar ao pé da árvore e percebeu que continuava a ser observado, suspirou cansado e olhou para o louro. Diferente do sorriso que o vira dar para Neji, o garoto parecia sorrir de verdade para si e até andava em sua direção, agora estendendo a mão em frente ao seu rosto:

- Uzumaki Naruto, prazer!

O resto parecia surpreso, poderia falar com qualquer um, mas aquele novato escolhera justo o Sabaku que demonstrava quase tanta surpresa quanto eles:

- Sabaku no Gaara... – respondeu baixo ignorando a mão estendida.

Naruto agora estava curioso, já ouvira falar do Clã Shukaku, mas nunca esperava que fosse encontrar um no colégio, talvez muita gente não soubesse como reconhecê-los, no entanto, seus pais fizeram questão de explicar a diferencia-los dos demais, por serem extremamente instáveis. E ele queria ser amigo daquele veterano, diferente dos outros ali, era alguém com quem o louro sabia que poderia se dar bem:

- Tenho que ir, matane Gaara-san... – despediu-se com uma mesura e se afastou correndo – Até nunca mais teme!

O Uchiha sorriu, talvez fosse mais interessante do que imaginara ter aquele garoto com eles; lambeu os lábios discretamente, não podia esperar por ver o que aquele ano reservava.

Kiba discutia com Sai quando chegou à sala, chamando a atenção de Hinata que segurava o riso ao testemunhar o conflito dos amigos:

- Ohayo Naruto-kun...

- Ohayo! – cumprimentou a Hyuuga com um beijo no rosto – Ei! O que vocês estão discutindo aí?!

Os morenos pararam o que falavam para reparar no Uzumaki, desde quando ele estava ali? Não sabiam. Mas também não importava agora, a ambição de ambos era mais importante. Voltaram a falar um com outro, ignorando o menor:

- Mas o que...? – ele fora ignorado

- Eles estão discutindo sobre quem ficará com o papel principal da peça de teatro que faremos na semana aberta... – Hinata parecia se divertir

- Teatro? Ah! Decidiram sem eu estar aqui!

Naruto sentou-se emburrado, não é como se não gostasse de teatro, porém não era um dos seus melhores talentos, ele até atuava bem, devido à educação que tivera em casa, se se acostumasse a multidões. Ouvira alguém na sala dizer que uma das turmas do 2º ano iriam se juntar a eles na peça, mas já não estava mais tão interessado.

O louro observava o céu pela janela, sentia saudades de poder saltar por entre as árvores sem medo, estava começando a sentir-se preso naquele colégio, sem poder agir como gostava e manter sua forma verdadeira que tanto adorava. Era até mesmo sufocante aquela vida de segredos. Quem o visse agora poderia pensar que estivesse apaixonado, não deixava de ser, sua maior paixão era a liberdade com que crescera.

O sinal para o inicio das aulas soou, despertando a atenção do grupo, um novo professor chegara e, por mais anormal que fosse, entrou fumando na sala:

- Sou Asuma... Estarei dando aula de Português para vocês, espero que nos demos bem até o final do ano letivo... – ele mantinha uma expressão séria.

Alguns alunos engoliram em seco diante o olhar do sensei e quando o mesmo começou a chamada, ouve murmúrios dizendo que seria noivo da Kurenai-sensei; Hinata, que percebera a curiosidade nos rostos dos amigos, afirmou que era verdade:

- Eles combinam... – o Inuzuka segurou o riso.

- Sr. Kiba, posso saber o que tanto tem a cochichar?

- Na... Nada sensei, gomenasai...

A sala pôs-se a rir do moreno e a forma como pareceu se encolher na cadeira, porém logo pararam ao receberam um olhar nada agradável de Asuma e o mesmo começar a matéria.

Na opinião do grupo, aquela aula era no mínimo cansativa e tediosa, como todas as outras que ainda teriam naquele dia; depois de horas, Naruto já estava cochilando, usando os livros como travesseiro, quando alguém o tocou no ombro. Abriu os olhos sonolento deparando-se com puro ônix, o garoto levou um tempo até perceber de quem era aqueles olhos e quase caiu da cadeira:

- O que você está fazendo aqui teme?!

- Vim te chamar para almoçarmos, já que a bela adormecida não se juntaria a nós por conta própria... – Sasuke já estava perto da porta.

- Não vou almoçar com vocês! Vou ficar com eles!

O Uchiha virou-se e observou o novato, este apontava para os amigos e mantinha uma expressão séria, provavelmente não conseguiria convencê-lo do contrario. Suspirou derrotado, bom, se eles estavam com o louro, talvez quisesse dizer que pertencessem a algum clã, embora no caso da Hyuuga isso fosse óbvio:

- Eles podem vir junto também... – saiu da sala.

- Eto...

Percebeu a atenção voltada para si e olhou os amigos, algo dizia que teria que dar uma bela explicação, porém para sua sorte sua barriga roncou junto da de Kiba e a explicação acabara por ficar para mais tarde, afinal, não poderiam morrer de fome.

Quando entraram no refeitório, depararam-se com um Suigetsu com cara de poucos amigos. Ele levou-os até a mesa do canto, onde o resto do clã particular de Sasuke já estava acomodado e se sentou sem dizer uma palavra. Naruto olhou os demais membros e foi para o lado de Gaara, que estava mais afastado do resto; sentiu o olhar de Sai sobre si e apenas abriu um sorriso, querendo demonstrar que sabia o que estava fazendo:

- Yo minna! – levantou a mão em cumprimento aos demais – Cadê o teme?

- Foi buscar algo para comermos... – Sakura parecia distraída olhando Sai e sua semelhança com o líder – Podem sentar-se também...

Os três restantes se acomodaram na mesa, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortáveis com a situação, da mesma forma que o clã, mas ignoraram assim que viram o Uchiha vindo seguido de duas garçonetes que traziam bandejas:

- Lámen! – o Uzumaki atacou uma tigela no mesmo instante que as bandejas pararam na mesa – Valeu teme!

Hinata e Kiba foram obrigados a conter o riso enquanto Sai apenas balançava a cabeça, o restante parecia surpreso demais para sequer falar alguma coisa, no entanto, não demorou para começarem a rir, com exceção de Sasuke e Gaara, eles nunca que esperavam que aquele novato pudesse ser tão engraçado.

O almoço fora mais tranquilo do que poderia imaginar, até mesmo o amigo não tivera problemas e conversara o tempo todo com a Haruno; a única coisa que parecia estragar o clima eram os olhares mortais que Neji e Kiba trocavam a cada cinco minutos e o desconforto da Hyuuga no meio daquilo tudo.

Naquela tarde não teria nenhuma aula extra, então decidira dar uma volta pelos jardins do colégio, embora desejasse no fundo poder correr por aí.

Naruto andava com as mãos na cabeça, observando o céu claro e sentindo a brisa que vinha acompanhando os raios de sol. Estava tão distraído nos seus sentimentos, que nem sequer reparara na presença que o vinha seguindo desde que saíra do refeitório e muito menos no caminho que estava tomando. No momento em que parou para olhar em volta, se viu dentro de uma mata fechada, nos limites do terreno ocupado pelo colégio:

- Hn? – olhou em volta procurando por alguém – Acho que não tem problemas...

Sorria abertamente, encontrara um lugar onde poderia ser ele mesmo sem que ninguém visse. Parecia que fora o destino que o fizera vagar pelo campus até chegar ali e se era isso mesmo, tinha mais que aproveitar.

Deixou-se ser envolvido por um brilho alaranjado, sentindo o coração mais leve pela liberdade que sentia. Não durara um minuto aquele clarão e já estava em sua forma original, o kimono balançando ao vento junto de seus cabelos, que estavam mais compridos do que o normal. Mexeu a cauda para ter certeza de que ainda a possuía depois de tanto tempo e deu um salto satisfeito, estava tudo em ordem:

- Isso! – alcançou o galho mais próximo – Vamos correr!

Seu corpo se movia numa velocidade surpreendente, com movimentos suaves lembrando uma raposa em caça. Estava rindo abertamente, sua voz ganhara um timbre melodioso, estava completo naquele momento, não precisava de mais nada ou de ninguém.

Foi então que sentiu uma presença ao seu lado e parou assustado, quem é que viria até ali? Agachou-se em defesa e observou, esperando:

- Um Kyuubi? – uma voz fria.

Entre o verde das folhas, uma cabeleira vermelha surgiu acompanhada por olhos verdes água. Naruto ficou ereto, por que tinha que ser justo o Sabaku? Saltou para o chão e voltou ao normal:

- O que faz aqui Gaara? – possuía uma expressão séria.

- Queria saber por que Sasuke tinha tanto interesse em você, mas parece que já descobri...

- E o que vai fazer agora... Shukaku?

O mais velho surpreendeu-se, aquele garoto sabia mesmo quem ele era? E só o havia visto naquele dia, como pudera reconhecer tão rápido? Ouviu uma risada e viu o louro abraçando a barriga, ergueu a sobrancelha, confuso:

- O que foi?

- É que... Haha... A cara que você fez... Haha... Parecia até mesmo que acreditava que eu não sabia de que clã você era... – tentava controlar o riso.

- E acreditava... – admitiu o óbvio.

O Uzumaki aproximou-se e pôs uma mão no ombro do ruivo dando um sorriso, Gaara sentiu o calor que ainda emanava do menor e sem perceber acabou retribuindo o sorriso que recebera:

- Vamos ser amigos Gaara-san... – Naruto sumiu.

- _Amigos?... Por que eu me senti bem ouvindo essa palavra?... _

O Sabaku caminhava devagar, de alguma forma sabia que aquele ano seria diferente, mas não sabia dizer se isso era algo bom ou não. Estava preocupado de alguma forma, o que o Uchiha pretendia com aquele garoto? Aprendera que nada vindo do líder era algo realmente bom e ter um membro do clã Kyuubi próximo de si não podia ter passado em branco para Sasuke e sua ambição sem limites.

Ele queria ajudar Naruto, porém não entendia o porquê, talvez começasse tentando descobrir os planos do moreno...


End file.
